


Настоящее время

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Написано по внутрикомандной заявке "Макисима/Чхве, Павич".
Relationships: Макисима/Чхве
Kudos: 6
Collections: Psychopass





	Настоящее время

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по внутрикомандной заявке "Макисима/Чхве, Павич".

_Настоящее — это остановившаяся часть времени.  
Жизнь существует лишь в настоящем, где оно стоит._  
**М. Павич. Пейзаж, нарисованный чаем**

Гусон Чхве прожил в Токио всего восемь лет, но по запаху ветра с моря мог сказать, который час. Свое корейское имя он так и не поменял, таская с таким же равнодушием, как потрепанный рюкзак, где находилось все, необходимое ему для жизни: моток проводов, переходники, запчасти, рабочая консоль, а также выносной диск с редчайшими штаммами вирусов, написанными на языках, никогда не существовавших, и единственной в мире фотографией Сего Макисимы. Во времена алых закатов, которые приносили непонятный озноб в пятках и окрашивали лицо тоской по старой жизни, бесцветной и односложной, зато предсказуемо простой, Чхве доставал из компьютерной памяти эту фотографию, на которой человек, похожий на всех известных ему людей одновременно, а значит ни на кого не похожий, стоял спиной к экрану, босиком на ровной заснеженной крыше. Ветер развевал его белые волосы, из-под льняной рубашки резались, как крылья, острые лопатки, отчего сразу хотелось схватить его, чтобы не улетел, как воздушный шарик из детства, на параде в День Рождения Дорогого Вождя. Пальцы Чхве непроизвольно сжимались, хватая пустой воздух и тоску, которую он потом бережно сажал в аквариум и кормил хлебными крошками. Немая тоска беспомощно шевелила пухлыми губами, прильнув к стеклу, стоило настоящему Макисиме постучать по нему снаружи. Все живое тянулось к нему, но мало что выживало.  
Жил Чхве преимущественно в подвале, где чужие запахи не возбуждали его слишком сильно. Почти все свободные деньги он спускал на сковородки, пароварки, кастрюли, котелки, воки, чайники и прочую кухонную утварь. Новым рецептам Чхве радовался, как десантник радовался бы хорошему ножу, чиновник золоченому кабинету, судья высшей мере, диктатор массовому расстрелу. Старым рецептам он подмигивал, чтобы не обижались, а самым капризным напевал заученные с детства арии "Моря крови", это успокаивало всех. Еду Чхве называл своим самым верным союзником, он имел обыкновение подносить голову к палочкам, а не палочки ко рту, волосы змеились по спине, когда он жевал, похожие на рыжую гречневую лапшу, и он понимал, что некоторыми блюдами, как и некоторыми винами, наслаждается в последний раз, потому что они умирают, как люди.  
Вопреки ярко выраженной гастрономической ориентации фигуру Чхве имел стройную, сухопарую — мышцы так плотно набились под грубую обветренную кожу, что ничему иному не хватило места. Чхве любил носить простые футболки, туго натянутые на груди и плечах и свободно болтающиеся ниже пояса, он никогда их не заправлял, так что Макисима часто воображал себе, как просовывает остывшую на улице ладонь между футболкой и ремнем, гладя костяшками пальцев напряженный гладкий живот, а подушечками упираясь в жесткие лобковые волосы. Чхве всякий раз чувствовал воображаемую руку и жмурился, облизывая губы. Вокруг него начинало пахнуть морем, а иногда, прислушавшись, можно было даже расслышать визги чаек из самой глубины раковин корейских ушей, с рождения закрученных особенным образом, чтобы хранить время. Макисима бывало целовал его прямо в уши и потом облизывал соленые губы, унося чайку внутри. Ему нравилось, как она бьется, носится по кругу, щекочет перьями солнечное сплетение, отчего по всей груди разливались особые солнечные лучи, согревающие до дрожи в любую погоду. Бывало, они поднимались к горлу и перехватывали дыхание, и тогда змеино-желтые глаза Макисимы начинали лучиться изнутри, Чхве пил из них солнечный свет, воскрешавший в нем все мертвые блюда, отчего становилось одновременно сладко и горько, и солоно, и остро, его сердце мариновалось в сорока двух покойных специях и билось о грудную клетку, пока не сгорало в угли. И тогда Чхве становилось спокойно, как никогда. Как только по-настоящему мертвым людям бывает спокойно.  
— Вы, — сказал он как-то раз за ужином Макисиме, которого было рядом так много, что в единственном числе становилось тесно, — пишете меня, как книгу.  
Их встреча на крыше, где Чхве удалось сделать ту фотографию, словно пробор, разделила его жизнь на две неровные части, и получилось, что до нее Чхве любил одни вещи, а после стал любить совершенно другие. Рисовая водка, например, больше не приносила удовольствия, плоско горчила в горле и не задерживалась надолго, зато вино, как оказалось, могло настраивать на глубокие, длинные мысли.  
— Это будет моя первая книга, в которой я не поставлю точки, — ответил Макисима.  
На столе между ними благоухала рыба, фаршированная птичьей печенкой. Раньше Чхве и представить себе не мог, что сможет есть рыб, постоянных спутниц его детских кошмаров. Наслушавшись радио, он часто воображал себе, как страшные японские рыболюди поднимаются из грязных прибрежных вод, душат тухлыми хвостами доблестных пограничников, беззвучно отрывают им головы и вгрызаются острыми зубами прямо в дыры на шеях, высасывая всю кровь. Но, познакомившись, Макисима первым делом высосал его память, а потом вернул обратно, переваренную и нестрашную, вложил прямо в рот вместе со своим кисловатым винным дыханием и узким шершавым языком. Иногда Чхве думал, что ничего, кроме смазанной фотографии с крыши, у него нет, что Макисима — это выдуманное слово из чужого сна, который Чхве по привычке подсмотрел у случайного соседа в баре, хватив лишнего. Но смакуя вино, он отмахивался от этого мыслью, что с тем же успехом сам может сниться Макисиме и существовать только в чужой безумной фантазии. Мысль затягивалась между ними с Макисимой, вынуждая склоняться все ближе и ближе, лбы их наконец соприкоснулись, а дыхание смешалось, так они и сидели, думая ее на двоих, пока одновременно не увидели один и тот же сон, в котором тысячи книг сгорали в утилизационных печах, потому что для нового времени оказались неблагонадежными, а одна писалась огнем по огню, включая в себя все потерянные смыслы. За время сна Чхве выучил язык огненных знаков — праотца всех языков, и разгадал код вселенной, которая оказалась обычной компьютерной симуляцией. Он наконец понял, отчего его так влекло к Макисиме: ведь красота по заданным условиям структуры мира была настолько тяжелой, что, соприкасаясь с красивым, объект втягивался в него, словно в черную дыру, и выходил с другой стороны, до неузнавания переваренным. Таким образом все, что приближалось к Макисиме, было обречено на прекращение своего прежнего человеческого существования, и только самому Чхве, никогда по-настоящему не жившему, это ничем не угрожало. У осознания во сне была форма пятиглазой железной собаки, с каждым ее громким лязгающим шагом суть становилась яснее, а когда собака положила тяжелую морду ему на грудь — мир принял окончательную и завершенную форму. Как и любому миру, созданному людьми, этому не хватало внимания.

...

Чхве разбудила постель, которая вздрагивала от ударов его сердца. Из-под приоткрытой двери в подвал заползал прохладный утренний свет. Он поднялся, завернувшись в простыню, почесал в правом ухе и вытащил оттуда целый прошедший год. Отерев пальцы о простыню, Чхве расхаживал по комнате и старательно ел: та его половина, которая ничего о себе не знала, обгладывала вторую половину, которая знала все. Макисима мирно спал, его бледная, свесившаяся с кровати рука еле заметно подрагивала. Небо за окном испустило раскат грома, следом еще один, послабее. По свинцовым облакам прошли электрические судороги, далекие и слабые. Из грозы рождался новый год, в котором все по-прежнему были живы.

— Вы не поставите точки, — сонно пробормотал Чхве. Слова знакомо царапнули под ребром, будто он уже слышал их раньше. По карнизу наконец забарабанил дождь с запахом половины седьмого утра.


End file.
